


Safe Harbor

by Tarlan



Category: Adventure Inc.
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An approaching storm brings a new start from Judson and Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor

The _Vast Explorer_ seemed so different following Gabe's death, no longer the welcoming home filled with laughter as they sailed the world in search of treasure. Instead, a gloomy air hung over the ship, with too many memories attached to every part of it. Wherever Judson turned, he saw reminders of the younger man who had been a part of his crew and his life for several years. He could still imagine Gabe covered in grease as he tried to coax life out of the engine one more time, or seated in the mess hall in front of his expensive laptop, searching the world for clues that would lead them to some lost wonder.

Although they were ever in need of money, it played little part in their choice of adventure. For Judson, a shard of pottery from some distant dynasty held as much wonder as a cave full of jewels.

Gabe had joined the crew because he sought adventure, wanting the adrenaline flow that came from seeking out these hidden treasures, often at risk of life and limb. Yet, for all their adventures, facing down 'bad guys' intent on killing them, caught in quicksand in a desert or lost in the darkest depths of the Peruvian jungle being eaten alive by mosquitoes, Gabe had lost his life in an every day tragedy -- a car crash.

As Judson watched the dark clouds gathering on the horizon from the bridge, he thought about the funeral. Gabe's parents were devastated, his father more so because he did not even have an outlet for his anger. So many times he had attacked Judson verbally, afraid that Judson would get his boy killed on one of these stupid adventures. Instead, Senator Patterson had stood beside the casket in shock at such a senseless death -- a drunk driver running an intersection while Gabe was visiting his parents in Washington D.C., killing Gabe outright.

After the funeral, Judson returned to the Vast Explorer after fulfilling an obligation to attend the wake, and as soon as he could, he set out to sea, wanting to leave Washington D.C. far behind as quickly as possible.

Two months had passed and now, Judson cast his eyes towards the horizon, his lips tightening as the dark clouds heralded an approaching tropical storm. Already, the Vast Explorer was lifting higher with each swell passing beneath the ship and Judson knew from experience that this storm would be dangerous.

"Can we outrun it?"

Mac's silent appearance by his side almost made him jump and he turned to her with a smile. It faltered as he caught sight of the ample cleavage on display, his mouth drying as new thoughts entered his head. Mac raised one eyebrow, noticing his sudden discomfort but saying nothing. If anything, she drew in a deeper breath to make her breasts swell higher.

Judson cleared his throat and looked back towards the darkening thunderheads.

"Yeah, there's a natural harbor just round this headland. We'll be safely moored by the time this storm reaches us."

"Famous last words?" she teased gently, reminding him of the many occasions when he had belittled the danger facing them only to be caught off guard.

He grinned in response and let his eyes flick towards the prow as he spun the wheel.

"Not this time," he laughed softly, as Mac turned to see the safe harbor dead ahead.

She shook her head and grinned back at him. "Home sweet home."

Within fifteen minutes, they had safely anchored the Vast Explorer where it could ride out the storm with ease. Judson moved to the prow and stared out at the darkening sky, feeling the steady increase in the breeze.

"Shore leave?" Judson asked, indicating towards the sandy beach with its palm trees swaying as the wind picked up but Mac surprised him by revealing her intention to ride out the storm on-board.

They leaned on the side, waiting until the first raindrops fell before retreating below decks. Above, the outer edge of the storm reached out to ensnare the ship, rocking the ship as slightly larger swells passed underneath.

"Romantic dinner for two?" Judson held up an emergency lamp as the power flickered and died, casting a warm haze of light about the mess hall.

"I'll bring the wine," Mac replied with a grin, holding up a bottle of Chardonnay.

A separate generator powered the galley so hot food was on the table before too long. They ate in companionable silence, with the alcohol putting them at ease as the Vast Explorer yawed and rolled, buffeted by the small waves that rocked the ship. Afterwards, they worked together, washing dishes and stowing everything away for safety. As they crossed the mess hall, intending to head for their separate cabins, one particularly large swell sent them tumbling into each other's arms for support.

Judson had no idea who made the first move but they ended up where he had often dreamed of being -- in Mac's bed, naked, with his limbs entwined around hers as he thrust deep inside her yielding body. She was the fulfillment of a dream, easing an ache of desire deep inside him, which he had felt for her since the moment they first met. They had come close to this moment so many times over the years, even sharing body heat on several occasions but they had not crossed the line until now.

All the shared dangers only served to heighten that wanting, and now she was his.

Her small yet deadly hands mapped his body with less than gentle caresses, squeezing the flesh of hips and ass, with sharp nails breaking the skin to leave tiny half-moon marks. He leaned over her, suckling upon one pert nipple while his fingers toyed with the other, hearing her gasps of pleasure as her strong fingers carded through his hair, tugging on the strands to encourage his worship of her beautiful body. He moved lower, biting at the firm flesh of her belly before sinking lower still. His tongue flicked out, licking and sucking upon the tiny nub as she moaned for more. She cried out, back arching from the bed as he tasted the sweetness of her first release.

Her hands dragged him up the bed, guiding him between her soft folds. Her fingers clamped tight upon each ass cheek as she used all her strength to force him to take her deeper and harder as she surged upwards, crying out her second orgasm in gasps of profanity, triggering his own.

Afterwards, they lay together in a sweaty tangle of limbs with her head pillowed upon his shoulder as the dissipating storm left the sea rocking them slowly to sleep while the wind crooned its gentle lullaby.

****

In the morning, Judson awoke to find her head still upon his shoulder, and her warm body curled across his like a security blanket. Her eyes opened, and she smiled sleepily, making him wonder why neither of them had taken this step before but then he realized why.

He had wanted her from the moment he set eyes upon her but had dampened that desire in the name of friendship. A good friendship... perhaps the best he had ever known. Fear of losing that friendship had kept him from expressing his desire, and only the loss of Gabe had made him realize that there was more than one way to lose even the best of friends.

As he looked into her warm eyes, seeing the love for him reflecting there, he knew why she had stayed with him through all the bad as well as good times. Judson felt humbled, and more loved in this moment that at any other time in his life.

Mac snuggled close, her fingers teasing at a nipple before curling through the sparse hair on his chest, tugging at the short strands. He saw the twinkle of mischief in her eyes and knew last night's act of love had not lost him his best friend, simply added a physical element to their relationship.

"Any port in a storm?" She asked, with slightly narrowed eyes.

"No," he replied softly, understanding her question. "Finally came to a safe harbor. Finally came home."

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unexpected Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191077) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
